honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Other Honest Trailers
Screen Junkies occasionally produce special episodes of Honest Trailers 'for corporate events or other shows. These videos are written and produced by the same team of writers, but are not considered official episodes of the show. Honest Trailers - Flick Bait 'Honest Trailers - Flick Bait was a special episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers written by Dan Murrell. it parodies Screen Junkies short-lived sketch/variety/game show Flick Bait, which ran for 21 episodes in 2017. The Honest Trailer was made for the Flick Bait episode "Is Fantastic Four Joining Infinity War (D23 Coverage)," which was published on July 14, 2017. A standalone version of the Honest Trailer was also published on July 22, 2017 via Twitter. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. The video is 3 minutes and 7 seconds long and can be viewed in full via this embedded video link on Twitter. This video won the weekly fan poll for the best segment. See also: the main page on Flick Bait, which contains a full list of episodes and comedy segments. Script From the minds behind Honest Trailers,'' 'Movie Fights' and 'Screen Junkies News,' comes a new show starring the minds behind 'Honest Trailers', 'Movie Fights' and 'Screen Junkies News.''' '''Wow, guys (!). Way to mix it up (!). ''Flick Bait'' If the people behind a desk at '''Collider are too newsy for you, and the people behind a desk at Red Letter Media are too snarky for you, then these people behind a desk might be just right. Watch Spencer, Dan, Andy and Joe as they kinda cover the news, but also make fun of it, but also legitimately click bait you, but do it ironically? How does this show work again? Eh, whatever. But entertainment isn't what this show's really about. Get ready for what this show's most famous for: hastily thrown together comedy bits! Thrill as four over-worked, mostly non-trained, non-comedians do their best to court anonymous Twitter votes and ensure no one will ever employ them again. Featuring a chaotic combination of: Spencer's mix of esoteric comedy and amateur editing skills; Andy's overly elaborate bits that all lost to the one where he was a broom and literally did nothing; the cheap impression or hastily assembled game Dan pulls out of his ass that day; and whatever the f*** Joe is doing. Gah, jeez! What have we become?! Starring: Axe Body Spray; Spencer Being Over It; Dan is Not Amused; JT Missing His Cues; and Loud Noises. for Flick Bait was "Fake News."]] Fake News If you get confused, just remember Andy's on the left for SJU and on the right for Flick Bait. Totally different shows, you guys! The NewFronts Honest Trailer Honest NewFront Trailer was a special episode of Screen Junkies' comedy series Honest Trailers created to parody the NewFront digital marketing conference in 2015, also known as The NewFronts. The video was shown at the conference as part of Defy Media's corporate presentation. It was also posted online on April 26, 2015. The video was written and produced by the regular Honest Trailers team, which at the time consisted of Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Erica Russell and Andy Signore. The video is narrated by regular narrator, Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. '''It is 3 minutes and 34 seconds long and has been viewed 10,000 times. Script From '''iab "eye-b", 'iab' "ee-ab", iab "eye-ab" comes digital media's answer to The Upfronts: a less glamorous, slightly desperate answer to something we're not quite sure why we do in the first place. With way worse celebrities Ritchie and so-so food: The Digital Content Upfronts... I mean, NewFronts. Welcome to The NewFronts, where creative professionals show off new and exciting stories they can't wait to tell, and brands find new and exciting ways to cram them full of ads. In a blend of art and commerce that's one part Mad Men, one part really dry TEDTalk ['''Presenter 1: "'And on average, online video viewers are relatively agnostic." Presenter 2: "These view numbers are like extensive. Argh! I've got 2 trillion views!" Presenter 3: But tumblr is not just a place for brands to advertise, it's also a place for brands-"]'' Snores Sorry, what? The Upfronts are still the biggest game in town even though the best TV shows aren't even on TV anymore is the New Black, House of Cards, Transparent, everyone under 30 is cutting the cord headlines show decline in TV usage among Millennials, and we all fast-forward through TV commercial breaks anyway. Man, how are we losing money to these guys?! But this year, instead of buying your way onto network shows that'll be cancelled faster than you could say Mullaney, give your money to a bunch of online shows that won't even exist unless a sizzle reel dazzles you into funding it. With shows starring all the celebrities that kids are watching (!) like Sarah Jessica Parker, Jerry Seinfeld, Lisa Kudrow, Katie Couric, and- guys, really?! In an exciting new business model that just last year gave rise to smash hit digital series like: screen rolls down a dirt road. Do we have any clips to play here? No? Okay. Moving on. Attend 35 different events where everyone is number one at something ['''Interviewer:' "The world's leading all premium-" Interviewee 1: "They've catapulted straight to the top-" Interviewee 2: "The world's best curators as well as a group of our own-"], and hear from the entire range of companies in our growing industry like portals trying to be content companies Yahoo!, publishers trying to be video companies Inc, and CNE, and MCNs trying their best to explain what an MCN actually is Maker, Fullscreen, StyleHail, Machinima, Whistle Sports. They're, you know... some kind of management... agency... network... branding thing. Prepare to be bored by two weeks of business presentations disguised as parties. Where you'll be bribed into attending with free: USB sticks, Istuff and even cars. But please, please, please come to the 'Defy' presentation. We'll have free booze! Guys? Where are you going? So enjoy your time in the greatest city on earth standing on a street corner waiting for an uber, where instead of one convenient Upfront a day, you'll dash between four different pain-in-the-ass NewFronts. Starring the following buzzwords you're totally sick of hearing by now: "Premium content"; "Snackable content"; "Content studio"; "Content is King"; "Culture of content"; "Cord-Cutting"; "Native Advertisement"; "Millennials"; "Platform Agnostic"; and, of course, "Never Been Done Before." Can we all just agree, everything's been done before? 'The NewFronts' Reception Cynospis Media wrote that the Honest Trailer got the NewFronts conference crowd "abuzz" and "set a fun tone to the rest of the evening." The site also wrote, "The vid broke the silence about gripes attendees (and the press) might have harbored about the NewFronts." TubeFilter wrote that they found the video "amusing" and pointed out the video "describes the typical Newfronts pitch as a "''really dry TED talk" compares the event’s creative output to rolling tumbleweeds, and defines the Newfronts as "a less glamorous, slightly desperate answer to something we’re not quite sure why we do in the first place, with way worse celebrities and so-so food." The Wall Street Journal wrote the Honest Trailer skewered the entire event: "the new clip calls out the NewFronts for not yielding any shows and for not living up to the broadcast TV industry's' upfront presentations, which are known for their slick deliveries and star power... It's fair to say that even as the NewFronts have grown in stature, there are lingering questions regarding how much actual business these events generate." Focus Media Group highlighted many of Honest Trailer's comments including that "some of the NewFront presentations can be snooze fests, it also reiterates that some of the best TV shows right now like House of Cards, Orange is the New Black and Transparent are created by digital companies." Focus Media Group also appreciated Defy Media's shameless promises of free alcohol, "because everyone knows the way to get journalists, agencies and brands into the same room is to ply them with booze." External links * Watch Defy Media’s Video Skewering the NewFronts '- Wall Street Journal article * 'Defy Media Skewers NewFronts In the Most Loving Way Possible '- Focus Media Group article * 'Cynopsis Backstage at the Upfronts – 05/05/15: Vice, Machinima, DEFY Media, Fullscreen '- Cynopsis Media article * 'Defy Media Pokes Fun At The Newfronts With An Honest Trailer '- TubeFilter article See also * 'Honest Game Trailers * Honest Trailers Anime * Honest Trailers reaction videos * Honest Trailers fan fiction * List of Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Honest Trailers Category:Flick Bait Category:Web series Category:Conference Category:Meta Category:Comedy Category:2010s Category:About Honest Trailers